Legacy
by Phantom3t
Summary: Intro: Growing up with two moms is hard, but when one is a wanted international terrorist that can hide in plain sight, life can get a little interesting. This is an AU where Mystique and Destiny (Irene Adler) found each other in more modern times, Say… late 1990s, early 2000s? Prologue will explain more. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi all! This is my first fanfic on this site, so please be nice. But I would like to put a few disclaimers in here. I do NOT own Raven (Mystique), Irene (Destiny), or any other Marvel Character. I would also like to say that Irene does have powers, but it is only limited to Telepathy, no future-glimpsing nonsense that is going to keep them paranoid about every single thing in life.**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

Raven stumbled through the woods, the snow behind her stained red by the trail of blood coming from her abdomen. She knew that she was close, but didn't know how much farther to the safe house. There, just beyond the ridge, she could see the glow of the indoor lights, and the smoke from a chimney.

Digging deep for another burst of energy, Raven forced herself up the hill and to the door of the house. Knocking as hard as she could, she leaned against the stone doorway as her disguise fell away to reveal her white uniform, the fabric clashing with her deep blue skin, but a part of the uniform was darkening with blood.

Raven was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened to reveal deep brown eyes, brown hair, and a face that Raven knew. "Irene," she breathed, "Help me… please."

Irene looked down to the growing bloodstain, immediately grabbing Raven by the arm and pulling her in the house. She brought Raven over to the kitchen island, lying a black sheet over the countertop and helping the other woman onto it and forced the shapeshifter to lay down. Now on her back, Raven sighed as some of the pressure on the wound was released.

Irene pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut open the uniform where the source of the blood was. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the wound hadn't damaged any vital organs, and it only seemed to be a deep cut from a knife. But they weren't out of the fray yet, Raven had lost a lot of blood and was losing more.

After a few minutes of trying to get the bleeding to stop, while simultaneously trying to clean the wound, Irene managed to get it to a point where she could soucher it up. Irene was no surgeon, but if you were to be friends with Mystique, you had to be adept in closing wounds. By the time that she had finished bandaging the wound, Raven had passed out from blood loss and sheer exhaustion.

Raven woke to a warm bed, and a comfy pillow. Odd, she usually woke up in a tree or next to a smoldering campfire. But only after the initial shock disappeared, did she remember how she got to where she was, and who she was with.

Raven looked down her body to see a mess of brown hair using the blue woman's chest as a pillow. She then noticed the lack of her uniform, and then she noticed the bandages wrapped around her abdomen. Taking in all of the information, she concluded that she had gotten herself seriously hurt, found out that she was near the safe house where her partner was, and then ended up passing out due to blood loss.

Raven looked back to the brown hair and moved it from covering the face it belonged to, Irene Adler. The woman who changed Raven's life, and the woman who convinced her to give up her ways of Terrorism so that they could be together. Raven smiled as she looked upon the love of her life's face. Struggling not to wake the sleeping woman on top of her, Raven managed to shift their positions to where she was playing the big spoon. Nuzzling into the back of Irene's neck, she allowed slumber to take her once again.

* * *

Raven looked away from the television as Irene spoke, "Stop watching that, You told me that you would give up your fight for me, that also means not watching what is happening to your brotherhood." Raven rolled her eyes as she flipped the channel to the show 'Friends'. Both Irene and Raven had come to love the show ever since it premiered almost six years ago.

She then sat up as Irene brought over the small dinner that she had cooked for the two of them. Sitting cross-legged on the couch as her plate was set on the coffee table, and Irene sat beside her. Reaching out a dark blue hand, Raven picked up the plate and placed it in her lap, taking a few bites and relishing the flavor. "Oh my god, Irene. I didn't know that you could cook like this, it's amazing."

Irene simply smiled as the blue woman chowed down on the food, sending more praise every so often. After a half-hour or so, both women finished their food and Irene collected both plates and put them in the sink to be washed later. Walking back over to the couch, she saw that Raven had already spread back out, causing the woman to smirk and roll her eyes. "You're just like a cat, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but that's what you love about me, isn't it?" Raven laughed as Irene climbed onto the couch, straddling the blue woman, and then laying down on Raven's front. Wrapping her arms around the blue woman's torso, she let out a content sigh as she listened to the other woman's heartbeat.

Raven used the hand that wasn't wrapped around Irene to push with a finger underneath the other woman's chin, forcing her to look into Raven's yellow eyes. "I missed you," she said as she leaned in and planted a long-awaited kiss onto Irene's lips. Raven could feel Irene hum in approval at the kiss, and then scoot up so the kiss could keep going.

Irene felt Raven's tongue slide along her lips, humming in content once more, she allowed the blue skinned woman to slide her tongue between Irene's lips, deepening the kiss. The two only pulled away when they had run out of breath, Irene rested her head back onto Raven's chest, and chuckled, "Welcome home, Love."

Raven's smile was blinding, "That was one hell of a welcome home."

* * *

3 months later….

"Raven!" The blue skinned woman jumped off of the couch as she heard Irene scream her name. Running into the bathroom, she sees Irene crying and holding something in her hands. Approaching cautiously, Raven sits on the floor with her and holds her close, making sure to not look at what was in her love's hands, trusting that Irene would tell her when she's ready.

It was a good five minutes before Irene could work up the courage to look at Raven. She held out the object in her hand, letting Raven take it and watched the blue woman's reaction. "You… You're…" Raven looked dumbfounded as she looked at the pregnancy test, two lines, "We're pregnant?" Irene nodded, smiling warily, unsure of what Raven's reaction was going to be.

Raven stared at the test for a long minute, before she realized what this meant, "OHMYGOD! We're pregnant!" The blue woman nearly tackled Irene in a hug, kissing her long and good. Only pulling away when both women were gasping for breath, Raven stood and pulled Irene up with her. Raven then dashed out of the room, causing Irene to follow warily, only to find that Raven had come back, only this time she wasn't standing.

Irene'd hand flew up to her mouth as she saw Raven bent down on one knee, holding a small, velvet box, opened to reveal a gold wedding band with a single diamond on top. Irene began to hyperventilate, barely managing a small, "Yes," before she fell into Raven's arms. Raven smiled as she held her fiance close, cooing and whispering words of love into her ears.

 _End Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that Prologue, I had a lot of fun writing it. For clarification, it took place in late 1999, but we will be continuing in 2017, following their child as she navigates teen life while dealing with mutant abilities.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Violet eyes. Those goddamn violet eyes get her every time. Raven rolled her eyes as she handed her keys over to her daughter, eliciting a squeal and an enthusiastic hug from the 17 year-old. Raven watched the girl hurry out the door and into the car, watching as the tail lights faded from sight.

"Y'know, you're gonna have to be better about not relinquishing control so easily. We're both going to regret it one day." Irene appeared behind Raven and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, resting her head on a blue shoulder. A light chuckle escaping her lips when she noticed an anomaly in Raven's normally flawless appearance.

"What?" No response, only more chuckling, "Irene, what?" Irene turned Raven to face her and pecked the woman on the lips, "You have gray hairs." Raven's eyes widened and she ran inside to the nearest mirror, staring in horror at the streak of gray hair in her normally flawless red hair. She closed her eyes, concentrating, hoping it was her powers messing with her, but when she opened her eyes, the gray remained.

She then shifted into the form that she used most often during public outings, the gray followed her. Cursing to herself, she left the mirror, refusing to look at herself anymore. She walked back out into the living room to find Irene laughing up a storm at her expression. "Not a word," Irene put her hands up as Raven's order, the smile still on her face. Raven walked over and kissed the smile off of her wife's face.

Line

Natalie drove along the dirt road from her family's house, her enhanced ears picking up the last bit of conversation between her mothers, she laughing along with Irene. She slowed as she turned onto the main road and directed her attention to the road. She was a bit mystified by the gray hairs, her mother would never voluntarily allow gray hairs into her appearance, so it was funny to see age catch up with her.

Natalie was internally disappointed though, even with the faults in their abilities, her mothers' powers were much greater than her own. The daughter of two mutants, and her only mutation is heightened senses, along with an altered physical appearance. She could see normally in the Dark, during the day she could count individual freckles on a person two miles away. On a good day, she could hear everything that goes on in the forest, sometimes even things she doesn't want to hear. *cough*Moms*cough*

Her sense of smell had overwhelmed her several times, to a point where Irene had to go into her mind and dull the sense for her, the same happened with touch and taste. But, by far the coolest thing with her mutation so far, are the purple eyes, her Magenta hair, and her sort-of sixth sense. She calls it a sixth sense, but her parents assume that it is a result of her heightened senses, but Natalie knows better. She can sense things before they happen.

Like the asshole driver that just cut her off, she had her foot on the break before he came into view. Flipping him the bird as he sped away, she turned into the next street over, driving through the neighborhood before pulling into a driveway. She honked, and the door opened, revealing two women. One looked to be around Natalie's age, seventeen, the other looked to be around forty, obviously the mother.

Natalie smiled and waved to the older woman as the younger one made her way to the SUV. Natalie got out and walked around to the back to help with the other girl's bag. "Hi Kat, you ready?" Kat looked up and smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be. You've got the tent, right?" Natalie nodded and shut the trunk of the SUV. She walked back to the driver's seat, waved at Kat's mother, and hopped in.

The two girls were meeting with a few other friends at the local campground, and spending the weekend there. The best thing about this weekend was that most of the people attending were mutants. And the only mutants without a physical change, were Kat, and another girl, Maxine. Kat's ability was quite unique, it allowed her to manipulate water, which was kind of funny, since some of their friends started calling her Katara, not Kat or Katherine.

Natalie pulled out of the driveway and began to leave the development, pulling out onto the main road, Natalie focused her attention to the road, but she glanced back to Kat when the other girl had entwined their fingers. Natalie smiled and turned her head back to the road, just in time to see that the light had turned red. Easing onto the breaks, the large car stopped just over the line, not running the light.

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief, and then squeezed Kat's hand. They had been dating for a month or so now, and it was going good, both sets of parents approved, and they were having a great time. Breaking the silence, Natalie spoke, "So, are you going back to school this year? I know that you were on the fence of whether you would go back there or not, and-" Kat silenced her with a squeeze of her hand, making sure to not distract Natalie a second time.

"I've given it some thought, and I think that I'm going to give it a try. I've got a pretty compelling reason to attend my senior year." Natalie smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, "I'm glad to hear it."

 **LINE**

Three Months later…

Natalie sat in detention twiddling a pen between her fingers, Watching as her powers manifested around it, teleporting the pen from finger to finger. Her powers had manifested themselves at the beginning of the school year, about a month ago. She was defending a kid from being bullied, she had pushed the bully off of the kid, and accidentally sent him to the top of Mt. Everest. One of the other mutants who could create portals had to get him back. She was given detention for two months, while the Bully got away with a week, but that didn't mean that they never came back.

During her detention visits, she discovered that she can teleport all sorts of objects, not just herself or other people. That's what her sixth sense was for, Spacial Awareness (So that she didn't teleport herself, or anyone else, into a wall). Today was no different, than any other day she had been in the Detention Hall. One of the mutants whose Intelligence was mutated, Tommy was his name, was sorting through notebooks and folders, creating a system that only he understood.

Unfortunately, the Bully of Detention, was back today, and he was frustrated. He saw Tommy sitting peacefully, and decided to do something about it. Natalie turned her head when she heard papers and folders fall to the ground. She rolled her eyes as Dylan, the Bully, started to pick them up, only to hold one folder back, "You're a freak, you know that, right? I've watched you organize and reorganize these folders every time I come in here. You seem to have a perfect system, eight folders, twenty-something papers each, all color-coded by classes. What if you were to have seven folders?"

Natalie was beside him before he had the time to rip the folder, pushing him and transporting the folder back onto Tommy's desk. "How old are you? Five? Hi, You know me. I'm the person who sent you to Everest. My name is Natalie, and it seems that you must be the bully of detention. How dumb do you have to be?" Dylan swung, his fisthitting air as Natalie appeared behind him, causing him to turn and swing again, this time, Natalie dodged; sidestepping, grabbing Dylan's wrist, and another on his stomach, she judo-flipped him onto his back. Natalie bent down so that she was crouching over him. "Now, don't bother me or Tommy, and we'll be good. Okay, cupcake?"

Dylan nodded weakly, his lungs still trying to get air back into his system. Luckily, his mutation included a nifty Healing factor. Nothing to the point of Logan's (Wolverine), but it was still there. Natalie stood and walked back to her desk, watching as Logan walked in and almost stepped on Dylan. He noticed the deflated teen and hoisted him up, clapping him on the back and pushing Dylan towards the his desk. "Well, it seems I missed a good fight. Natalie? Please don't tell me that you sent him back to Everest." Natalie shook her head, her magenta curls following the motion. Logan smiled and said, "Good."

End Chapter One


End file.
